The real Harry Potter story
by Bexis
Summary: This is MY version of the Harry Potter story. Harry isn't a wizard, his parents died in a car crash and he has a link with Hermione. The dursleys bring harry up as one of their own. He is mistakenly sent to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry.


Harry Potter must have been sleeping in the car when he awoke with a loud crash. His head jerked forward and he felt a piece of glass swipe across his head. It hurt and he wailed in pain. When he opened his eyes he saw his mother Lily Potter fly through the front window. He saw his farther James Potter bang his head on the steering wheel. Harry was only a year old but he saw everything. His sister sat by him but he never knew her name. He thinks he heard it a few times, its something like Hermione, but he wasn't sure. He didn't understand what was happening to them. He started to cry and yell. Hermione just sat there sobbing. Nobody was attending to him and he screamed even louder.  
It was dark and only the street lamps were on. For fifteen minutes Harry waited for someone, anyone. No cars drove past. No houses were nearby. Harry soon realized that nobody was going to come so he stopped crying. He looked over to Hermione and tried to grab her arm, but he was in his seat belt and couldn't get out. Hermione tried the same but it didn't work for her either. Harry found himself falling asleep. He dreamed about siting in a chair waiting, waiting for what, what was he waiting for? Then he saw his mother Lily walking towards him, "Mum," he mumbled and then she disappeared.  
He awoke with a shock to find himself to be lying in a cradle full of toys. He was confused, where was his mum, his dad, Hermione. He looked up to see a horse faced shape pale woman looking down at him. "Oh look at you, you little gorgeous boy, Harry's your name isn't it, that's what the lady said. I'm going to take good care of you, meet your new brother Dudley." She pointed to this fat baby sitting next to Harry. "Petunia!" called a man. "Coming Vernon." Answered Petunia, "Now Harry, you and Dudley play nicely." And she left the room. Harry starred at Dudley for a few moments then turned away in disgust. Harry thought, 'who's this? He's not my brother, never seen a fat baby like that in my life before.' But anyhow he still played with him all the same. He didn't have a clue who Petunia and Vernon were. He wasn't even convinced when Petunia gave him a bottle. She picked him up and then he said, "Mum." "Oh my god, Vernon, did you hear that, Harry just called me mum, Harry say it again for Vernon?" Harry looked at Vernon and thought, 'Why should I call this man mum, is she silly?' and he kept his mouth shut. "See Petunia, you must have been dreaming. Harry's not even our Biological son, it should be Dudley who says mum first." Harry heard Vernon say. "Whatever you say dear." Said Petunia. Then she put Harry down and rocked him to sleep.  
* He soon grew up year by year and as he was a baby when Petunia and Vernon brought him up, he soon believed they were his parents. They always spoilt Harry and gave him so much love and attention, more than Dudley got so Dudley thought anyway.  
When Harry was ten years old, Petunia and Vernon sat Harry down in the sitting room. Dudley had gone to stay with his friend for the night, so he was out of the way. "Harry, dear we believe that you have come to a mature age so we would like to tell you something," started Petunia. "Yeah," said Harry. "Well when you were young you were involved in a car crash," "So that's the reason why I've got this scar," Harry interrupted, pointing to his scar on his forehead. "Yeah, and well it's not easy to say," "Don't worry, I can handle it, you did say I am mature," Harry said. "OK, well in that crash, your parents died," Petunia said slowly. Harry felt like someone had just pulled the insides out of him and then there was a silence for a few seconds and then Harry started to talk. "So you're not my r-e-a-l parents, wow I don't believe this, I don't look like any of you anyway. So did you adopt me?" "Yes we did, but we thought you'd like to keep your last name for when you're older" "What? So what is my last name?" "Potter, Harry Potter, your mother was called Lily Potter and your farther James Potter." "Well thanks, is there anything else you wanna tell me while I'm here because I'm going to my room." "No, its ok we're finished, are you ok Harry, you look like you've seen a ghost." "I'm fine, I just want to say thanks for everything. For looking after me and treating me like a son." And Harry walked out of the room. Petunia started to cry. "Oh Vernon, hes so lovely, grateful, I cant believe we picked him up. I think that other girl might have been a bit trouble"  
Harry went upstairs and laid on his bed and thought about his birthday that he was going to have tomorrow. He had plenty of friends in school that were going to come to his party. He was going to have a bouncy castle in the garden and lots of food. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell his friends about his parents. Why did Petunia have to tell him he was adopted the day before his birthday? 


End file.
